Sky Pretty Cure Series / If it was canon
This is a page related to the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. This page shows the differences that would appear when Sky Pretty Cure as a canon series created by Toei Animation instead of Yousei A. Sina/FairySina. First of all, shorten to one season instead of two. Some Cures will be scrapped and names changed. See more here: Characters Cures *'Akabane Rie' - A transfer student. Rie is a 14-year old girl that is cheerful and a international idol. Besides that, her family owns a restaurant that she should help work at. But most of times she doesn't has to due to her idol work. Her alter ego is Cure Ruby, while her theme color is pink and she holds the power of love. (Rubellit takes Ruby's place, first name, Cure name changed) *'Honoiro Mikan' - A 14-year old girl that is both elegant and sporty. She is very passionate and known for her basketball skills. She can play every kind of sport. However, she is bad at studies and usually forgets school work that isn't related to sport. Her alter ego is Cure Amber, while her theme color is orange and holds the power of fire. (Amber and Ruby fuse, complete names, personality changed, no designer anymore) *'Kanbara Mikuru' - A 14-year old girl that is smart and cheerful. She is very popular at school and people like hanging out with her. Though she has a strong personality, most boys want to help her with almost everything. If she is not spending time with her best friends, Mikuru is at her parent's horse ranch. Her alter ego is Cure Topaz, while her theme color is yellow and holds the power of thunders. (names changed) *'Midorikaze Satsuki' - A 15-year old student of Shiro Private Middle School. She is energetic and pretty smart. However, she is more interested in soccer than in school, so she has terrible scores while she could have great scores. Her alter ego is Cure Emerald, while her theme color is green and holds the power of wind. (names changed and personality) *'Aomizu Nanami' - A 15-year old tomboy. She seems cold on the outside, while she is a friendly person on the inside. She has a very good English knowledge and is excellent in musical things. She taught herself how to play the guitar. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire, while her theme color is blue and hold the power of water. (Amethyst and Sapphire fusion) *'Shirozora Shinju' - A 15-year old girl that is very creative and likes to draw all the time. She even likes to design her own outfits. However, she lacks of the ability to make them. So she mostly focuses on drawing landscapes or people. Her alter ego is Cure Pearl, while her theme color is while and she holds the power of ice. (Shirosora >> Shirozora, first and cure name changed) Ruby/Cure Crimson and Amethyst/Cure Lavender were removed from the story. Mascots *'Shinku' - The fairy of love. Rosy is Ruby's partner, who gives her the power to transform into Cure Heather. She usually ends her sentences with "~aka". (Pink's name changed) *'Akari' - The fairy of fire. Mandarine is Mikan's partner, who gives her the power to transform into Cure Sienna. She usually ends her sentences with "~hono". (suffix changed) *'Kiiri' - The fairy of thunder. Kiku is Topaz's partner who gives her the power to transform into Cure Saffron. She usually ends his sentences with "~kii". (suffix, gender changed) *'Midori' - The fairy of wind. Clover is Emerald's partner, who gives her the power to transform into Cure Cyan. She usually ends her sentences with "~mido". (suffix, name, gender change) *'Aori' - The fairy of water. Blubble is Sapphire's partner, who gives her the power to transform into Cure Azure. He usually ends his sentences with "~ao". (suffix, name change) *'Shiri' - The fairy of ice. Icy is Shinju's partner, who gives her the power to transform into Cure Whitney. She usually ends her sentences with "~shi". (suffix, name change) Scarlet was removed. Villains *'Kurayami' - The main villain of this season, whose goal it is to erase every single color of the worlds and create the world of darkness. (Catastrophe = Kurayami) *'Hollow' - Stays unchanged. *'Blank' - Stays unchanged. *'Void' - Stays unchanged. *'Kagehime' - A young woman, about 20 years old. The daughter of Kurayami. (Princess Break = Kagehime, Family change) *'Toki' - A gentle and calm person, who can stop the time everytime he wants to. (Time = Toki; toki means "time") *'Karappo' - The monsters of this season. (Karappo means empty) Low was removed. Other Characters *The family members of the Cures also had name changes, like Mikanki Haru became "Honoiro Haru". *Rubellit was removed since she became the "new" Ruby. *Robin was removed from the story. Locations *'Feather-Castletown' was changed to . **The Feather Castle was removed from the story. *'Skyriver' was changed to . *The Cloud Castle was removed. *The Rainbow Harmony Heaven was removed. *Instead of two/three different, the girls now visit the same school. The . *The MIKAN~PAN was removed from the story. *The Yellow Sun Ranch stayed unnamed. *The Cloud Hospital didn't appear in the series. *The Path of music stayed unnamed. *'Shirosora's Mansion' was changed to Shirozora's Mansion. *The Nijiiro Kaigan, Arc-en-ciel Tower and Blue Moon Park stayed unnamed. Items *The Color Communes were renamed to Sky Touch. *The Rainbow Pact was renamed to Crystal Pocket. *The Rainbow Tears were renamed to RainTears. *The Heaven Crystals were renamed to Stardust Mirrors. Media Movies Merchandise Air date Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:What-If Category:FairySina